diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VeloxMortis
Hi there, VeloxMortis! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on File:Tristram comp.jpg! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Tephra (Talk) 01:30, April 30, 2012 Templates It seems you aren't very familiar with templates, so here's some tips for your future edits. First of all, you don't need to indicate it is a template within the brackets, that is you don't need just is enough. Secondly, when more than one page is going to use the exact same data, such as a navigation box, you need to make a new template (assuming one doesn't exist already). This not only takes up much less space on the pages, but if there is an error, all pages can be fixed simultaneously by editing the template. If you don't know how to make new templates, you can ask me and I will create them for you. I have already made and . [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :You can have a look at Template:Pauldrons to see how it is done. Basically, a template is just the information you want on the page, since you already knew how to make the navigation boxes, you're already 90% of the way there. You just need to add the includeonly and noinclude tags. Anything added between will not appear on the template page, but will appear on every article that uses the template. This allows you to add categories to the pages through the template, e.g. Category:Pauldrons, without adding the template to that category as well. Anything added between does the opposite and only affects the template page. This is used to put the template into its own category, e.g. Category:Item Templates as well as add instructions on how to use the template (if necessary). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Blogs I see you have made a couple blogs with the commenting disabled, I'm guessing that wasn't intentional? When creating your blogs, there is a little check box to enable commenting. If you already knew this and intentionally disabled commenting, very well, you may ignore this message. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC)